Aoba Muro
Background Aoba was born into the world, receiving the things he needed, but working hard to get the things he wanted. He knew at the young age of 5, if he wanted something, he'd have to get it for himself. When he started Junior High School, he had quite a few friends, on account of how "Nice" and "Sweet" everyone thought he was. But, around his final year of Junior High School, he noticed that some of his classmates and friends had boyfriends and girlfriends and he didn't. He figured that the right girl would come along one day. His first year at Akademi High School, that's when he met her. His Senpai. He had never seen such a beautiful and able girl before. He found it hard to go up and talk to her,to even get near her without his heart beating out of his chest. She is everything to him and he plans on taking her for himself, by all means necessary. If anyone ever hurt or killed her, he'd kill that person and then himself Appearance Aoba seems to have light blue hair slightly curly and parted to the right, just above his left eye. As for his eyes, they are a deeper shade of blue than his hair and he has porcelain skin. He wears the default male uniform unless customized. In-Game Routine 7:00-7:15 - '''He'll walk through the school gates behind Soko,looking rather shy and stand by his locker at the very end of the left right segment of the lockers '''7:15-7:45 - '''He will follow Soko to the locker room and watch her change in secret,then he'll follow her to the track and watch her run, not where she can see him,of course. '''7:45-7:55 - '''After she finishes her run,he will wait behind the shower room and wait for her to come out. '''7:55-8:00 - '''He follows her to her classroom, which is 3-1 '''8:00-8:05- '''He'll go to his own class,which is 2-1 '''8:05-1:00- '''Class time '''1:00-1:30- '''He watches Soko from behind one of the Sakura trees and eats Beef Teriyaki Skewers while doing so '''1:30-1:35- '''He will follow Soko back to her classroom '''1:35-3:30- '''Class time '''3:30-5:45 - '''He will leave the Cooking Cub early to put some food in Soko's locker after she's done with her club activities. He waits for her. '''5:45-6:00 - '''He will follow her home to make sure she gets there safely, then returns to his own home Persona Aoba is Devoted. Which means he is willing to do anything for his Senpai, even if it means eliminating anyone who stands in his way. Whether it's his fellow classmates, or his own friends. Relationships Orika Muro- She loves seeing her son be happy, and loves to see him get the things he wants. She hopes that he will confess to this girl he goes on about and bring her to meet them. Rinji Muro- A devoted father and husband. He works day and night to support his family and to put food on the table. He was glad his fear of his son being gay was put to rest when he told them about Soko at his school. He hopes one day that he will make him a grandfather. Other Relationships '''If you'd like your oc added,then please comment Keiko Mikumara- Someone he would consider a good friend to him. Someone who gives him confidence. He also appreciates her trying to get him together with Soko. And for this he feels that he is forever in her debt! Its a shame she died. He really misses her. Kaori Remon- He is a big fan of her and her acting, not in an obsessive way of course. He would be rather sad if something were to happen to her. She is one of his favorite actresses. Hiroto Itou- He truly considers him to be a very good friend, know that he wouldn't go after the girl he likes. He seems to be the only one he can truly tell stuff too and trust him not to tell anyone else. Like if he killed someone, he'd be the only one he'd tell. Soko Tora- His Senpai Tetsuo Iwai- He sees him as an obstacle to winning Soko's heart. He plans on befriending him and then, betraying him. Mukisa Toronko - He has noticed that Mukisa has been eyeballing him recently and learned to that he is going to tell Soko of his Yandere ways. So he sees no other way to shut him up,but find a way to kill him. Head Canon Voice Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Students Category:Devoted Category:Cooking (Club) Category:AnonymousYaoiLlama's OCs